Cycle of Mating
by Lady Siyana
Summary: The question is, will Sesshomaru give up everything to get out of having a human mate? Or will he accept it? This is a revised version of my original story.
1. Demon Council Elders!

**Cycle of Mating**

**Summary: **On the first day of the mating season, every demon and half-demon must go out into the world and find their future mate. It's been a tradition passed through species for thousands of years. Now the humans are more openly involved in certain mating's. Including the almighty Sesshomaru, prince of the Western Lands. During the next few months of the mating season, both him and his human mate must go through the trials and the forces of the demon council. Consequences are dire to them both if neither go through with what was destined for them. The question is, will Sesshomaru give up everything to get out of having a human mate? Or will he accept it?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters.

"..." as for talking

_"..." _as for thoughts

_italic: _flashbacks and letters

**bold: **Demon's instinct or demon talking

_**Bold/italic:**_ Demon's language, humans do not understand. (Will explain further}

**Chapter One: Demon Council Elders**

_Monday Morning: Demon Court_

The sun started to come up as everyone who was still asleep turned off their alarms and hoped for more time to sleep. While others who didn't need sleep gathered in an old abandoned chateau on the outskirts of the city. Vines covered just about the entire building, broken windows on almost every window, and cracks ran along certain parts of the outside wall. This would be the sanctuary where all who were ready (or not) for the upcoming season to begun, had gathered. Some would call it their sanctuary. While the correct term would be the Demon's Court.

Inside the run-down building where a gather of all sorts of demons and half-demons awaiting their fate. Everyone gathers in a large room in the center of the chateau. This room featured seven large thrones filling along the empty walls and a large rectangular table that rested in the center, which seated about thirty people. Each chair filled, with either a guardian or the next generation of demons in line for mating season.

It was quite clear that most of the demons were not in a great mood to be up so early in the morning, nor were they happy about being apart of this important meeting they must discuss before their day officially started. But no one had a choice. Their time has come and they weren't able to hold it off any longer. Either their future mate has reached their appropriate age; meaning that they were human. Or their demon or even half-demon mate will be in heat this season. Whatever the reason was the council has gathered everyone to inform them of their status and that they must now go search for them.

A group of cloaked figures entered the room of arguing demons. Everyone's nerves were irritated, no one wanted to be where they sat. And what's worse most of them weren't interested in finding their mate. Some of them were just now starting to gather into society, host parties, drink, and sleep around as much as they could. Their world would surely change as soon as they find their future mate. But the council was hoping for that very reaction, knowing it'll change certain demons for the better.

One in particular would surely learn the lesson they were glady to bestow on him. His name is Sesshomaru Sadamoto, the eldest son of the western lord. They knew all too well that the young prince hated humans just as much as he hated being told what to do and how to do it. It would take time to crack him, but they believe the girl they chose for him would do most of the work for them.

This girl will be the only person to ever make the son of the great dog demon, Inu Taisho, cower to his knees. And they made sure of it.

One of the ladies from the group grinned as she watched the young demons argue and growl at one another. She held out her palm and growled. A white orb balanced above her palm as her growls grew louder causing few of them to become silent while others challenged her. The infuriating disappointment in this group grew tiresome. "Be silent everyone!" Finally she released the orb that silenced everyone. Her eyes glowed a deep moss green as she watched everyone focus their attention onto her and the rest of the council.

The council was made up of seven members. All which had dedicated their lives to helping their fellow demons and to guide them through the right direction. Each member had done their part, and earned their spot on the council, and had resided apart of the ancient court for over a thousand years. But each of the members held a power that connected them together.

Inu Taisho, lord of the west, and the leader of the council was given the power to chose each demon's mate. But in order to be fair, he shared his responsibilities with the others. He wanted to make sure his decision wouldn't be one they would all regret. A few of the council members often would question his decision because of his decision (they felt would be a mistake) he made a long time ago, a few years after his first son was born. His mistake of leaving his mate and mating with a human princess during that time. But he had not regretted his decision, especially since his second son soon came from it.

The council even questioned and objected to the choice he gave his first son. His choice of a perfect mate.

Over the years it had been known that the tradition they valued came in handy. Before it became law, many demons ventured away from the ones they were destined to be with and found another to take the place of their soul mate. It became a nuisance and a problem for the court. If every demon found someone else it would surely disrupt the cycle fo which had already been planned for them. The court then decided that it would be best to choose for them, they would not be able to argue with their choice nor would they be able to go around it. If they wanted no one to be with, they couldn't go looking for someone else afterwards.

The only rule associated with their law was species could not nor will ever be to mix. The only exception were humans.

No one complained or questioned the council on why they would allow humans of all species to be able to mate with demons and produce half-breed babies. But rarely have their been cases where humans were chosen to be a full-fledged demons mate, the council considered their feelings and mainly arranged few with the half-demons. Full-fledged demons seemed to become much more aggressive and dominant, they forget their strength is outstanding compared to a humans.

All the council members agreed upon one thing. Mix breeding between demon species shouldn't be done. It's not natural. And it creates more unknown species to the world, it would just disrupt the flow of their system.

With each given mate, the female is given a permanent mark that rests just a few inches under their thumb on their left hand. Each mark represents their future mate, whether it's a mark their mate bares on part of their bodies or if it represents their family crest. The mark is burned into their skin when their born. It signifies their place in the world, tells everyone that they are not to be toyed with.

Not many humans were blessed with the mark, their pride clouded their minds. The only other way for them to know who their future mate is the pull they feel during their first encounter. It's every demons obligation to either go with the pull or ignore it. But it tends to hurt both of the pair, not just the one.

The council has never set a half-breed with a full-fledged demon, they deemed it too dangerous. Full-fledged demons like to show they are more dominant, which causes countless fights. Half-breeds have always been destined and set up with a human. Unless the half-breed is a female, then the only other exception would to set them up with a full-fledged demon with less pride.

They consulted with one another on who would best be fit to one another. Whether a certain demon would get along with another demon or if their match better for a human. Over the years the council got to know all the males, learn more about them before making their final decision.

The woman who stopped the easier commotion from continuing any longer stared out into the crowd. She feared most of them weren't ready to commit to their duties, but they needed this experience to honor their family, or to even take part of the royal court in their homelands. So many new faces appeared to her, some of them dodged her when it came to her cross examination, while others were examined by one of the other elders.

One face out of the crowd caught her attention the most. The silver haired beauty sitting towards the middle of the table with his eyes glued to a stack of papers and his claws tapping fiercely upon the table. That would be Sesshomaru, the oldest son of Inu Taisho, and by far the worse suitor a woman could ever be blessed (more so cursed) with. His examination was fast and swift. He had absolutely no intention of looking for his future mate. But she gave him a choice everyone knew he wouldn't turn down.

Another woman walked into the room with the hood of her cloak already down. She stood in front of the seven cloaked elders and looked out to everyone. Once the room emptied from their disruption she would start the introduction of the elders and the meeting will start soon after.

"I present to all of you..." She turned to look at the council members whom all nodded their heads. "...the seven elders of the demon council." Her arms stretched out to introduce the first council member.

A tall male demon with strange marking across the right side of his face. They were a vibrant purple swirls that started at the base of his ear and circled down the entire right side of his face and down his neck. His eyes flushed a dull golden color. This man looked much like one of the other elders, his features were slightly different from his. His short, shoulder length hair curcled the tops of his broad shoulders as his back stood straight as the woman announced his name. "Master Ryuu, commander and guardian of the western highlands." He held back the growl that begged to be summoned. His announcement was by far the worst.

Ryuu took his seat and the woman turned to the other end of elders where another male stood awaiting his introduction. Unlike the last elder, this ones features had no similarities to anyone in the room or on the earth for all they knew. Half of his right side of his face had been burned in a terrible fire while the other side healed, but deformed soon after. His entire left arm was scorched from the flames and never healed. Each of the burns could not be healed nor fixed. His arm had torn flesh and scars. On the other side of his face was a deep, yet healed scar that sat vertically on his face and across his eye. He no longer had the same eye color, the wound inflicted on him became a permanent damage and turned into a black hue. His other eye glossed with a white mist. The woman took a look at him and swallowed a rather large lump in her throat. "Lord Bonseiga, lord of the southern providence, and elder of the dragon clan."

Her introduction didn't seem to upset him, he made no response towards it unlike Ryuu.

Up next she introduced the woman who stood beside Bonseiga. From under the cloak the woman could see the gentle, dark curls flowing down her shoulders with the silver streaks highlighting her hair from underneath. Her anxious sapphire eyes staring vigorously at the crowd. All of her features were rather simple, she held no scars or burns on neither of her face nor hands. Just a few distinct demon markings she held. A vertical crimson red strip beneath both her eyes and another vertical line in the center of her forehead that ended right above her nose. Along her hands were horizontal lines similar to the ones on her face wrapped around her wrists. "Lady Sienna , Lady of the Northern providence, and guardian of the sacred northern waters."

Sienna smiled, she approved of her introduction.

The woman turned her attention to the other side of council members to the man next to Ryuu. His crimson eyes burned which gained her attention. He was one of the elders aside from Bonseiga that caused her to fear for her life. He had long hair that reached past his backside that gleamed a soft ever green. His face remained pale with two diagonal markings across painted on his forehead. The entire time of staring at him he bared his teeth. "Master Utaru, commander and guardian of a sacred forest in the eastern providence."

He remained silent. His introduction didn't bother him too much to make a scene.

Three of the elders were left to be introduced. She started with a woman standing to the right of Utaru. From the looks of it she seemed to be second in command of the council. She held her head high, and remained in a straight poster as she awaited her introduction. Her hair hidden behind the cloak, only a glimpse of the light teal color of her hair could be distinguished. But her vibrant moss green eyes could be seen from even across the room.

"Lady Nayru, our lady of nature, guardian of all living animals and demons."

Next to her was Inu Taisho. Leader of the elders and lord of the western lands. His and Nayru's decision was the final choice before the ceremony begins. "Lord Inu Taisho, lord of the western lands and leader of the seven elders."

He nodded his head to her as she introduced the last member of the council. The next member was Inu Taisho's right hand, always followed if commanded. It dates back a thousand years when he saved her life. The curls of her dark maroon hair slipped past her cloak and down in front of her. Her crimson red eyes greeted the crowd as she looked down at her left hand which remained underneath her cloak in hiding. She held a horrifying scar from when Inu Taisho saved her life, but to this day she has yet to show it to anyone other than her fellow elders.

This specific scar grew past her wrist and a quarter away from her elbow. It was a dark turquoise color mixed with black veiny lines and purple bruises. She considered it a reminder of her past.

With her right hand she pulled away a lingering strand of hair from her face. The woman begun to introduce her as she stared back up to the crowd. "Lastly, Lady Auzume, lady of the eastern providence and sole protector of the wolves clan."

After the introductions the elders all sat down to begin their very early meeting with this group of young demons. Nayru took her place as to start the meeting, "As you all are aware, a new mating season has begun. We have prepared all of you for this and now we must discuss the last details of this tradition. Your future's will all be changed by this season and it is up to you solely to find your chosen mate we have given you." She stopped and stared at the crowd. She feared some of these men weren't ready, but they cannot push back the season. The men may not be ready, but the woman were, they couldn't stop their heat cycle nor stop their arousal from starting. "The woman are all in heat, their blood will attract those who don't see the ways of our tradition and will try and claim what is not their's. You must protect them and connect with them before the mating ceremony begins."

One of the demons stopped her and spoke out of turn. "If I may speak Milady?"

She growled, but allowed his questions. "You may."

The demon rose to his feet. "I know it's our tradition, but what is the whole purpose of you guys choosing our mates? We're perfectly able to do so ourselves."

"My boy, for you to have to ask this questions shows you cannot choose for yourself." Nayru announced.

"This tradition has been in all of our lineage for a thousand years. It dates back before any of us became elders." Inu Taisho explained to the boy. Not that Nayru was doing a terrible job, maybe some of these young demons would understand more if they knew they didn't make the law nor tradition, they only enforced it.

Inu Taisho only hoped his sons would one day understand that the court wasn't doing this to punish them, it's just been something passed through for hundreds of generations. His worry wasn't for just his oldest son, but his youngest one as well. Inuyasha, a child born with a human mother, acted childish about certain situations, and this situation was one of them. Inuyasha felt that he should be focused on other things instead of finding their mate destined to them.

Sesshomaru on the other hand disregarded the season. He could care less to be apart of it, whether he had a destined mate out there or not. There was no ounce in his body that cared to look for her. His pride clouded his judgement about others, especially humans. For that reason gave the council a hard, but necessary decision on whom they decided to pair him with. Humans were the only beings on earth that he felt were below everything, he could deal with demons who does nothing for themselves, but humans made his skin crawl. He has hated them since his father abandoned his mother for a human princess and produced a half-breed child with her as well.

With both sons acting a certain way made it hard to find an appropriate and suitable mate for them, but it was done.

His eldest son needed someone to rid him of his feelings towards others, including humans, and soften his heart, show him that loving someone isn't a weakness, but a gain. And his youngesy son needed a girl who could rid him of his childish actions.

"As you all know aside from this being the beginning of the mating season, you must now venture out and find your destined mate. At this time most of the young ladies are either on their last year of high school or the end of their first year of college. We have information on where you can find your mate, we will not tell you who she is, you must find that out yourself, but if you do the work right you'll know immediately when you see her." Inu Taisho stated as some of the guys started sighing at his information which caused Sienna to begin to speak.

She cleared her throat as she begin to speak, "We have decided to enroll some of you into classes at the high school where some of your mates attend. For those that have mates in college, you can either chose to attend school to learn more of your mate, or work along with the staff, either way you will have something to do with the school." She stopped, she watched as Sesshomaru lifted his head from the stack of papers in front of him and growl, that caught his attention immediately, which was something she wanted. "The professors and teachers have already been informed of the seasons status, your mates and you, if your attending, will be exempted from doing anything serious that may affect their grade any in way."

Auzume pitched in next about what they need to do. "We shall provide you with any information about your destined mate, her address, her school, etc. It's up to each and every one of you to find them, protect them, connect with them at all times. In three months time you must report back her to inform us of your progress. By the end of this school year, you must be ready to mark them. Over the time we will touch basis with your mate, understand her more and make sure everything is being done to make her comfortable. We want everything to be perfect for you both. Removing mating marks are something we do not agree upon, thats why these steps are so necessary."

"If their so necessary, wouldn't it be easy to let us chose for ourselves?" The same demon spoke out of turn. Sienna's eyes started to burn like fire as she went to speak and stand from her seat to discipline him, but Inu Taisho stopped her.

"We will not discuss this any further. You know thi sis tradition and has been for years, it is demon law to follow it. Do not provoke us anymore than you have about this subject." Inu Taisho growled. He then stared at everyone else, "This meeting is now adjourned, our secretaries will give you further instructions and the information you need for today. Class start in approximityly two hours, today will be your first day."

Everyone rose from their seats and exited the room, all except the two sons of Inu Taisho. Sesshomaru buried his head in papers once more while Inuyasha was too busy on his phone to recall the last forty minutes of their meeting. Once everyone else the room, all of the elders rose from their throne and left the room too all except Inu Taisho and Sienna. Sienna stayed behind to back Inu Taisho up with his two stubborn sons.

Inu Taisho handed a packet filled with countless information about their classes, schedule, their mates whereabouts, etc. Inuyasha snatched it off the table while Sesshomaru ignored it. "This is all the information you need to know. Their address is located on the last pages. We strongly encourage you to find her first, instead of just showing up at her doorstep." Inuyasha looked at the packet than went back to his phone, "Your both also enrolled with four other students at a Private Academy for high schoolers. Inuyasha, your friend Miroku is also attending this school and will be monitering your progress with this girl. Luckily for the both of you, these girls are really good friends and have been for many years now. Sesshomaru, your friend Mizu Ashimora has also been enrolled along with you and your brother and will keep me informed with your process as well as his own."

"Father I care exactly why? I have no interest in this charade your presenting to us." Sesshomaru answered, he looked up and glanced at his father. Sienna who stood beside him growled.

"We've discuss this matter already young lord. If you do not present yourself at the end of this year with the girl we have paired you with, nor participate in our tradition, the title of the western lands will no longer be yours. It will be presented to Inuyasha, and you will inherit nothing, not even a tree from the west. Will you really allow your pride to win and lose everything?"

Sesshomaru growled, he had already told her that he would not give up his title, not even for this season. But that meant he had to do what was expected from him.

"From the looks of this, your not ready to take the throne just yet. Just know if you do not find her, we will take the throne from you."

Sesshomaru reluctantly snatched the papers his father gave him and rushed out of the room. Sienna smirked as she knew just mentioning of his title being taken away would convince him to at least look for her.

**End of Chapter**

**Author's Note: **This is just the beginning of what I have planned. I feel more relaxed and accepting to my choice of restarting my story. I reread the story and saw countless errors and certain discussion was confusing. This just the start of what my imagination has in store for you.

I decided to describe the elders (council member) in this chapters to get sort of an insight on what their about. Even if it was just their appearance I described.

On another note, please don't be alarmed that the chapters are missing parts that were in the original story, I have decide to not so much cut the chapters short, but to describe them and give more details. This chapter originally had the first day of school in it, I will continue it in the next chapter.

Thank you for reading Cycle of Mating.

Lady Siyana


	2. Let's Talk About a Human Mate: Part One

**Cycle of Mating**

**Summary: **On the first day of the mating season, every demon and half-demon must go out into the world and find their future mate. It's been a tradtion passed through species for thousands of years. Now the humans are more openly involved in certain matings. Including the almighty Sesshomaru, prince of the Western Lands. During the next few months of the mating season, both him and his human mate must go through the trials and the forces of the demon council. Consequences are dire to them both if neither go through with what was destined for them. The question is, will Sesshomaru give up everything to get out of having a human mate? Or will he accept it?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters.

"..." as for talking

_"..." _as for thoughts

_italic: _flashbacks and letters

**bold: **Demon's instinct or demon talking

_**Bold/italic:**_ Demon's language, humans do not understand. (Will explain further)

Chapter Two:Lets Talk About A Human Mate: Part One

_**Monday Morning**_

Everyone begun arriving on campus a little after 6:45 a.m. for a new week at the academy.

This academy specialized in helping the students find something they specialized in. The school offered archery classes, karate, kick-boxing, dancing, singing and etc. It encouraged the students that there is more out there in life then fancy suits and ties. No one was obligated to take part in what they offered, but it was very much encouraged. Whether certain students wanted to take part of their families companies or work in offices, that was fine. This school focused more on the wants and needs of their students. They wanted what was best for them, no matter what they chose.

Most of the students gathered in the courtyard around this time to catch up with friends or to finish work that should have been finished over the weekends. Class didn't start for another thirty minutes so they just waited for the bell to ring.

Across the courtyard, standing by the lockers was a group of girls, laughing and hugging each other. They greeted one another with a sincere 'good morning' while discussing the main topic of the day. This small group of girls had known each other for many years now, some since kindergarten, and others since the beginning of high school. They all shared their deepest and darkest secrets and feelings with one another.

As each of the girls finished hugging, one of them went off into her own little world, the day dream had only begun. Inside she knew something was different today, if felt weird, as if something big was going to happen today. While watching everyone in the courtyard and by the lockers, she could see everyone was acting different as well. Students who were normally excited about being at school, now looked bored and not as interested.

But to her, today felt exciting.

Her name is Rin Dearily. She's mostly known as the smartest girl in the academy and also told to be the prettiest as well. But in all reality, she was just another normal high school student trying to figure out what she wanted from life. And now that she's in her senior year, she wants to figure out exactly who she wants to be and where she will go in life after school is finished.

In her point of view, everything started to go by so fast. The school year, the meeting of her best friends, and the loss that almost destroyed her when she was just a child. It felt like just yesterday when she started walking down the halls nervous and lost, not knowing anyone aside from her two best friends that she has known since her kindergarten years. Aria Somei and Suya Suko were the only ones there to greet her as she walked the have always been a tight knit group, it didn't matter to neither of the girls if they knew or even met anyone else the entire school year because they'd always would have each other.

They grew up with each other for so many years, they had no secrets, each of them knew exactly what is going on with their lives. When Rin lost her parent at the age of seven, Aria and Suya were the only two that stayed close to her besides her aunt and uncle who took her in after the ordeal.

Aria moved to Tokyo after her fourth birthday with her parents. She was apart of a small dog demon clan that lived in the southern valley of the clan's fur was much different than the royals, they had dark fur; black, brown, reddish brown and even grey. Aria was the only member in her clan with long blonde hair, but when she transformed into her true form, her fur would bleed a light grey color. Her clan considered her special.

As for Suya, she has always lived in Tokyo. Since a month after her birth, her parents moved them to a nice town house outside of the city much closer to the private schools. She never grew up with her clan of wolves, but she met the elders and meets with them once a year to touch basis. Her parents told her about what the elders have in store for her, but they enrolled her in rich, private school to enhance her education and help her figure just what she wants if leading her clan is not it.

The rest of the girls were friends they developed over time. One of them, Kagome Higurashi, came into the picture the middle of her eighth grade year. She had been the new student, and very new to private schools. At that time she actually knew one of their other close friends, Sango Monkeri, who had already been enrolled in her school for over a year. Her mother decided that the private school gave her more encouragement to figure out her life. With not as much drama in the school, her grades begun to rise.

Sango hadn't become apart of the group until the start of their sophomore year. Her brother, Kohaku, and her were taken out of the school to further their training in another city. When they found out the school had been moved and started transferring all students to another location she felt relieved to be back. The girls greeted her and welcomed her with open arms as she returned to them to finish their last two years together.

On the other hand, Ayame Yunarinka, she became friend with Rin during the start of sixth grade. But she had distanced herself from the group soon after Kagome joined. They fought mainly about what boys were theirs. It wasn't a secret that they both had dated two or three of the same guys. Finally, with Rin trying to be peace maker, she told them that it didn't matter what guys they dated, they were destined for greater things later and to squash whatever drama is between the two.

Everyone in their group respected her and almost looked up to her even though she is the youngest of the group. Rin believed that time was too precious to waste. And small squabbles such as ridiculous altercations over whose boy is whose simply wasted everyone's time.

She stared at her friends and smiled. Everything about them made her feel accepted and safe. Their girl talks always gave her a sense of refreshment and a bit of excitement at the same time.

Aria banged on the locker next to hers which in return closed hers as she screeched in excitement. In her hand was a list of practices and exercises her teacher had set up for her upcoming tournament.

"Can you believe it, Miss Fuoji is finally letting me fight in the Battlement Tournament next spring? This will be a huge chance to show everyone what I have been doing these last few years and that I am not going anywhere." She cheered as she begun dancing around the girls. The practice tournament was in three weeks, but the real deal started the beginning of fall. The winner is considered the clans future leader. Each tribe and clan had it's own set of rules of whom becomes next in line as leader. Hers depended on who can defeat their current leader. Aria stared over at Rin who leaned on her locker reading a book. "Aren't you competing too Rin?"

Rin looked up at her friend and slightly nodded her head. "As long as I keep my grades up and it doesn't disrupt any of my core classes or after school activities, Aunt Mimi agreed to support me." Rin masted the bow and arrow in her advance archery course she started at the beginning of the year. She had also started learning the dance of demons as of last year. A dance where she held two snake-like swords in her hand and twirled around in a dance formation. Dance of demons has never been all the way mastered, nor perfected. There has only been one person who has been close to perfecting it, and she was actually the reason Rin begun learning it.

Kagome too mastered in archery, but since she learned she came from a lineage of priestesses, she transferred to a class specializing in priestess combat. She was by far the only person to really understand and perfect the purified arrows in archery.

Sango carried a huge weapon that no one could even pronounce. It looked much like a extremely large boomerang, and that's how everyone describe it.

As for Ayame, she perferred to battle armor-less and without a weapon. She felt the best way to conquer and advance in combat was with the skills already given to her.

Suya carried daggers and katana blades with her, she preferred to always be aware of what is around her and in order to do so, she must equip herself with weapons of great strength.

"Miss Fuoji offered me a spot on the winter segment of the Tournament. But it involves later nights and tougher practice. Aunt Mimi and Uncle Kane aren't very fond of this segment. I might just fight in the spring tournament instead." Rin explained as she started to think about the last few years.

Her parents died ten years prior so now she lived with the only family she had. The only family that mattered. At the time of their death she had been told it was a group of burglars, but having been living proof, she knew better. She had just turned seven when a group of men ransacked her home. They murdered her mother who at the time was pregnant with her second child, another daughter, and killed her father. Rin watched the slaughter and was lucky to have survive the slaughter as well.

After the murder her aunt and uncle adopted her and took her in when no one else would. She knew demons were the cause of her parents death, she felt more betrayed by her own kind for no one else trying to help or take her in. As grateful as she was for her aunt and uncle to take her, she would of felt better knowing others cared. But they didn't.

She knew one day she would show the world, the family that turned their backs from her that she has suceeded and didn't need their help in doing so.

But until then she had other problems that would need to be handled first.

As she looked down at her left hand, the redness from Friday's practice still remained there. Both of her hands still sore of the hard core practice she dealt with the week before. But the redness wasn't what caught her eye this time. Her left wrist started to pulse and vibrate through her veins. A strange mark burned into her wrist that developed more over time. It formed into a crescent moon that looked much like a horrible scar underneath her her thumb on the palm of her wrist. She's had the mark since her birth and has watched it turn into a full mark ever since.

Before her parents death she was told what the mark signified, but they weren't able to clearly tell her what it meant in full terms. Her aunt explained to her about the mating season once she got older and told her that she too has gone through the process. Her husband was a cat demon who traveled from land to land looking to conquer to the world until he met her. Now all that matter was her and their six year old daughter.

Rin's aunt Mimi explained to her that her mark as simple as it was would save her from being touched by any other male. Demons and humans would be forced to stay away from her, if they knew what was good for them. She told her that all female demons are given the mark at the time of their birth and few humans are given a mark as well. It told her she would be mated to a demon one day.

Her strange mark gave her security and allowed her to begin feeling safe in the world. She has yet to feel safe since the murder.

Aria watched her friend take immediate interest in her wrist as she did the same. The same pulse that rushed through her veins started up with her as well. When she stared at her other friends they experienced the same feeling, all except Sango. Sango was the only one in the group who wasn't given the mark. Which was more than fine, she found her soul mate(or who she believe could be) .

"Are any of you aware what season it is now?" They all looked at her, no one wanted to answer, "It's the new season of mating for both male demons and female ones too." Rin nodded her head as she begun to think about the last time she heard about mating season. A few weeks after she started living with her aunt a new season of mating started and lasted the rest of the year. Everyone acted different and weird at the time. But then again she was only a child, adult affiliations had nothing to do with her then.

Suya couldn't help, but wonder why Rin had been chosen for a demons mate. She's the sweetest person she knew, and with her experience as a demon she knows how dangerous and aggressive demon males were, especially to humans. "Rin you do know your at the age to be mated now? Your future mate is going to come for you now."

She nodded her head, showing she knew, "I know..." and from the sound of her voice, she felt a little unsure. "I am quite aware now..." She knew she would have to face this day, but didn't think it would come now. Was she truly ready to meet the man she is destined with for the rest of her life, to live immortal like him, to be apart of his family of demons.

Sango paused for a moment to remember what her boyfriend Miroku had called her and told her about earlier that morning. Then it clicked. "Speaking of the mating season, Miroku has informed me of the new students that have been enrolled here and will be attending our classes until the end of the year. He says one of his old friends father appointed him to watch one of his sons and to make sure everything is on track."

"I heard about them, there are about five of them, all demons, except one who's a half-breed. They'll be searching the campus for their future mate." Rin blinked as her mind begun to space out on it's own.

Just as Kagome finished her sentence, a group of highly expensive cars pulled up into the schools parking lot. From the looks of it there were two sports cars, a Hummer and two Ferrari's. The owner of the Hummer exited his vehicle locking the doors as he slammed it shut. His long silver hair flowing with the slight breeze. Next to him another fellow with similar features exited his Ferrari and followed him to the admission's office. His features were rather odd, he had silver dog ears planted on the top of his head. Seemed odd, very odd. The other three followed as well.

Sango watched as her boyfriend walked behind the guys with dog ears into the office, "I guess that's them right there."

"I don't know about you, but I call dibs on Mr. Dog Ears fella. He's just absolutely gorgeous." Kagome said as she started to walk toward the office but was pulled back by two of her friends. "What?"

Aria spoke for the two, "Oh no, no, you are not to intervene. When it's your turn they'll come to you. And you'll know it."

"But..."

"Trust me Kagome, this is a sensitive situation and any false accusation about this season can make us all unbalanced and confused. No dibs on those boys unless you know for sure. Understand?"

Rin ignored the two from bickering and stared at Sesshomaru as he walked away. She admired his adoring features, his long silver hair, his magenta strips across his cheeks and the blue-violet crescent moon placed on the center of his forehead. She begun to lick her lips as she forced herself to tear her eyes away. Now she was the one acting like an animal staring down her prey.

She grabbed her binders and everything else she needed for her first class before closing her locker. The other girls were still in a trance of looking at the students who had already disappeared through the office doors. She stared at her clock on her phone and sighed. Class will be starting in less then three minutes.

Because they were all so fascinated with the new student neither of them heard the bell ring to let them know class will start soon. "Hey girls, the bell run two minutes ago, we need to get our butts in our seats in less than two minutes if we don't wish to be late."

The girls all snapped out of it as Rin started to pull away from the lockers. Everyone grabbed their things and rushed to class. Aria and Suya followed closely behind Rin as they hurried into their first period. Kagome and Sango has the same class together,history, while Ayame had a college course in nursing as her first period.

Rin took her seat next to a dark haired boy who greeted her as soon as she walked in. "Hey Rin, how was your weekend?" As much as she wanted to just ignore his question she answered.

"Same as last week, nothing too special, just another day." She answered. As soon as the final bell rung she saw her two best friends running into the room and taking their seat in the back of the class.

Once the bell to start the class rung in came one of the new students. Sesshomaru. He handed his class schedule to the instructor who greeted him and assigned him the seat right behind Rin. Rin sat in the middle of the class, third row, fourth seat, he now sat in the empty desk directly behind her.

As he awaited for further instructions from the teacher Rin stared deeply into his golden eyes, she couldn't function, his eyes teased her and pulled her into his trance.

Sesshomaru stared at Rin as he walked to his seat cursing under his breath for having to sit directly behind a human girl. It wasn't wasn't a problem to be in the same class as a human, but to sit near one was what pained him. As soon as he took his seat he begun to feel his demon drawing her in. It craved to be closer to her.

His eyes locked with her hazel ones as they stared at each other for a few seconds before she looked away. The human boy next to her continued on with his questions and comments.

There was no doubt that either of the two had felt the connection as soon as he walked through the door. But Sesshomaru didn't want to believe it, this human girl caught his attention immediately from the start. '_What is it about this girl that draws me to her? Shes human, no value whatsoever, but my demon won't stop fighting to be near her.'_

Her head turned to listen to the teacher discuss today's lesson which gave him a chance to examine her from behind. When she looked at him she had a decent face, soft hazel eyes, soft lips, nice cheekbones. Her body was perfect as well. Not too skinny, but not anywhere near fat either. She had wide hips, a nice round butt and perfectly formed breasts. His perverted instincts begun to sink in as he snapped out of it.

_'She's human, nothing about her will attract me. I will not be seduced by this girl.'_

As Sesshomaru fought with himself the teacher was explaining the test as she begun passing it out. Rin was paying attention, but the boy beside her whom spoke to her prior attempted to wrap his arms around her shoulders and goof off with her. But she seemed uninterested and flinched away in disgust.

That's when he wondered if she felt the pull between them both.

**Lunch 11:35 a.m.**

Three classes later, lunch came around and all students scheduled for the first lunch met up in the courtyard with their meals waiting for their friends to arrive. Rin sat alone on a ledge on the water fountain in the middle of the entire courtyard. Her knees cupped to her chest as she begun reading her book. Most of the time she didn't eat lunch, maybe an apple here and there, but she normally just waited until she got home.

All of the other girls had other things to do today. Which didn't bother her a bit, she's been trying to finish her book for the last few days, but they were always such a distraction for her. Although they were her best friends, at times she was okay with just sitting alone and read to herself.

She didn't even notice the pair of gorgeous amber eyes spying on her from the roof. Sesshomaru knelled down onto the roof watching her, examining her from afar. If she truly is his future mate, he needed to know their would be no surprises that may surface later. Old boyfriends, current boyfriends, or even an seductive and sexual past with multiple people.

Sesshomaru jumped onto the closest branch from the rooftop and looked out to everyone around her. His brother stopped just a few feet away from Rin, he was chatting with another demon that attended their secret meeting earlier that morning. A wolf demon named Koga Motosaki.

His attention immediately turned back to Rin when he saw the same human boy from their first class walk over to the fountain. He looked like he had something on his mind, something he may want to get off his chest. Sesshomaru growled as he watch the human begin talking to her. He fought wanting to go after him now, but he waited, wanted to see what this boy wanted with his mate.

The human cleared his throat while pushing back Rin's bangs and started what he wanted to say. "Hey Rin, mind if I ask you something, and please don't laugh?"

"Sure, what is it?" She set her book down beside her and stared at him with open ears.

"Well there's this party on Friday, its a huge party, and well I'm wondering would you like to go, you know with me? As my date?" He let out a sigh, relieved he finally got it off his chest. But from the look of Rin's face, he sort of knew where this was headed.

Rin smiled, placed her hand on his shoulder and shook her head. "I'm very flattered you want me as your date, but..."

He cut her off before she could finish to try and change her mind. "If the party scene isn't your vision of a nice date, we can have dinner and catch a movie. I'd be happy with anything we do, even if it was to just talk."

"I'm sorry Hitoshi, I have to decline." The puzzled looked he gave her made her feel worse. She'd didn't turn him down just because of the mating season, but because she felt nothing towards him. Their friendship was based off of them sitting next to each other in class. She's never saw him as anything other than a classmate.

"Is there someone else?"

"Actually Hitoshi, there is!" She about her belonged to someone else, whether she had met him or not, she'd made it her object to save herself for just him. At some point during high school she did wonder what it's be like to be loved and in a healthy relationship. She dated Sango's brother for less than three months before breaking it off with him. There just wasn't a good time to try, she didn't want to fall in love with another and know one day she'd have to say goodbye. And that's what she did, she said goodbye to all relationships.

She held out her wrist to him and outlined her mark on her hand, "It just wouldn't be right."

"What wouldn't be right Rin, falling in love with someone else?" He aggressively asked. he looked down at her palm and snarled. "That could be just a birthmark, I mean you have had it since birth."

"Yes...no Hitoshi! I would have never fallen in love with you, even if I gave you a slight chance."

Hitoshi scuffled, he almost felt insulted. "Why because there's this demonic force circling around you, threatening you, telling you not to love me! Your hoping to find this mysterious demon, that your so-called destined to be with, when in reality there is no one, no demon waiting for you." He grabbed her arm, pulling her closer to him, her wrist exposed. "This mark means nothing, it's only a birthmark.."

Rin immediately snatched her arm away from him and grabbed her things. "Do you know nothing? Do you not pay attention to anything our professors has told us these last four years? If you had you'd know that humans don't receive marks like mine unless you've been chosen to be a mate of a demon. And if you can clearly see, I have. So no, it's not just a birth mark, it's my birth right. And I will honor it." She begun to walk away from him when he shouted out to her.

"That proves nothing Rin, your just scared."

She stopped while grinning in annoyance. "It proves everything. Your clearly delusional, I'm going to walk away now. Good day!"

As she walked away she could hear him shouting out to her to 'wait' but she continued going until she crashed right into someone. She whimpered as she fell to the floor running her head. Rin had bumped right into a stone hard chest. When she looked up to see exactly whom she crashed into she gasped. It was Sesshomaru. Before she completely hit the floor he caught her, rescuing her from hurting herself any more.

Sesshomaru sat her down on the ground as he bent down to grab her things. She massaged her head as she attempted to grab her things as well. Her hand came into contact with his which caused her to flinch away.

Something inside of her started to thrive. As if something went off and begun to creating these electric shocks that traveled through her veins. She couldn't explain the exact feeling, but it surely was something she has never felt before.

He handed her papers as he watched her blankly stare at him, she seemed lost. But her eyes had such an excited look in them that made him realize she felt the same thing he felt when their hands touched. As she soon snapped out of it she looked up at him and smiled, "Thank you, I'm sorry for bumping into you." he just nodded his head.

There was no doubt now that she felt it too. Her face could be read, she was filled with mixed emotions, some confusing and some interesting.

She didn't even realize that he'd disappear in front of her until moments after. Almost as if he was never there.

**Gym Class**

"So his name is Inuyasha Sadamoto, his father is the lord of the western lands, and is part of the demon council. He just happens to be the leader as well. They moved here about a hundred years ago. But his father has been preparing him and his brother for this mating season for the past fifty years." Kagome gossiped as she undressed for her gym class. The other girls started to giggle as Rin walked into the locker room.

"You've found that out in just three class periods Kagome?" Rin asked as she opened her locker and begun to undress as well. She slipped into her gym clothes. All the girls were required to wear black shorts (most of the girls altered theirs) and a thing white t-shirt.

Kagome laughed as she looked into her mirror wiping off her make up, "Of course not..." She turned to Rin and smiled, "I found it out during our first period."

Aria looked at the girls while removing her heels. "Well I found out they had a secret meeting about the season this morning. The council members have gave them orders to find their future mates and to report back to them in three months to discuss their progress."

"And you found that out how?"

"I have my ways." She winked at her friends while tying her running shoes. She stood up and tapped the front of her shoe on the floor. "My source has also told me that only a few of them are in search of their mate. The five we saw walking with Miroku are the only ones looking for their mate this season. Maybe we'll all be lucky and not have to wait anymore."

Rin spaced off as she put her phone and books in her locker. She ignored the rest of her friends and just finished getting dressed. "I highly doubt we'll be that lucky."

"Hey Rin, I went looking for you at lunch, I saw you were talking to Hitoshi, you looked sort of upset, is everything alright?" Aria asked Rin. Rin stared at her friend and smiled.

"I'm fine. He asked me on a date."

Aria and Suya's eye flushed opened. They've always believed Hitoshi was a creep and couldn't keep his eyes off Rin. Everyone wondered when he would finally ask her out. "He did what? Your kidding."

"No, I'm not. I respectfully declined. But he just turned aggressive and obsessive afterwards. I mean I know I would never date him even if my fate wasn't already sealed, but he used to be so kind, but I saw a side of him that creeped me out." Rin explained as she closed her locker and walked with her friends outside.

Kagome huffed as they exited the locker room. "Rin you've only been on one date, well in one relationship since I met you and it last like a day. Will you ever just put this mating season aside and look into dating."

"You expect her to say yes to that creep. He watches her like a dog." Aria growled as Sango grinned, "that's not what I mean Aria." She turned her head as she continued talking. "She dated my brother for like three months, and she never seemed happy even with him. What makes you think dating someone else would make her even the slightest happy?"

"Kohaku probably wasn't the best guy for her."

Rin stopped in her tracks and tapped her foot on the ground. "You guys do know I'm standing right here?"

They finished their conversation as their teacher gathered them all together to discuss today's activities. "Okay girls, a few of you still need to make up your cardio test. So for those of you whom have already passed your free to do any of the activities set up around the field, but the track is off limits for those that need to make up their test and need to take it." A few of the girls sighed, they were the ones that had to make up the test. Rin, her friends and a few others had passed the first time. "Your not required to run a lap today, I just ask you don't disrupt the testers on the field, nor the boys on the other field."

Rin headed toward the end of the field where the bow and arrows were set up. She isn't able to stay after today to practice so she might as well practice now while she had time. Kagome walked with her as well, she needed to leave practice early to help her mother with their shrine.

Meanwhile Aria made her way over to where the boys were playing basketball. A certain fellow over there caught her eye and she wanted to get to know him. She couldn't describe how she was feeling, but she had a strange feeling inside of her telling her its what she needed to do. Before she came face to face with him, he removed his shirt, watching the sweat drip down his chest. She stopped and licked her lips. He turned to look at her when she smiled.

"Hi there, I'm Aria, your new here aren't ya?" She said as she reached out her hand to shake his. But instead he leaned forward and kissed it. Every bone in her body shivered, waves of electricity flowed as his lips pressed against her palm.

"I am, the names Mizu Amori." his smile shined, his eyes staring deep into her own. His hand still touched hers which was causing her mark on her wrist to burn immensely.

"I hope you don't think I'm too bold or weird, but would you like to..." Before she could finish her sentence he interrupted her.

"I don't think your too bold, I'd love to go out with you. How's tonight?"

She frowned knowing she had practice after school. There was no way she could miss it, her instructor would pull her from the competition. "I actually have practice till nine. I don't have practice Friday, if it works for you?"

"How about I pick you up for a late dinner tonight, and finish with another date Friday at seven?" She smiled as she nodded. They walked over to a shaded tree and sat down to talk. He knew she was the one and she felt an uncontrollable desire to be near him.

Rin watched her friend talk to the new guy and smiled. She knew from the look on her face she had found what she was looking for. And she looked happier than she had ever seen her.

As she set her eyes on her target she kept having a strange feeling that someone was watching her from far away. But every time she looked behind her, no one was there. She shook her head in disbelief and started to steady her arrow, eyeing her target, breathing in as she started to let go of the arrow before someone tapped her on her should which caused her arrow to change directions to the other side of the field.

Rin turned around to see who had ruined her shot and sighed. "Hitoshi, what are you doing over here?" She set her bow down and waited for an answer. "Well?"

"I just needed to talk to you."

"Your kidding me right? Are you nuts, I could of hurt someone with that arrow!" Rin shouted.

He reached out to grab her hand when she flinched away from him. "Your afraid of me, why?"

"You only startled me, that's all. But really why are you here? I made my peace in the courtyard, I'm not going on a date with you." Rin exclaimed as she attempted to grab her bow, but he took it from her.

Hitoshi threw the bow away from her, "I need to know why. Why is this so important to you that you can't even give me a chance? You turned me down, but I think you can give me a little bit of respect by telling me why!"

"It's none of your concern Hitoshi. All you need to know is I don't want to date you. I don't like you like that. You can respect me by respecting that. Your making it hard to be around you."

"I am truly sorry for making you feel uncomfortable Rin. Truly I am. I just..."

"Maybe we shouldn't even talk anymore Hitoshi, you carry feelings for me that aren't return, nor will ever be. It doesn't just make me feel uncomfortable, but your making me feel weird being around you. Your aggressive with your feelings and I don'twant to be around it."

He frowned, "I just want to know one thing Rin, I'll leave you alone about this if you just answer this one question. Since I met you I always have felt some thing for you. Your beautiful, smart, athletic, and sucha wonderful person and friend. I've waited for the right moment to ask you out, maybe I waited too long, but I was hoping my feelings would be at least considered if not returned. If you weren't in this fragile position, would you have at least given me a chance?"

"No, there's no bone in my body that could ever convince me to date you. I'm not interested, my fate is sealed yes, but even if it wasn't I wouldn't date you. Your just someone I can't picture being with, see myself walking hand-in-hand with, nor spending longs periods of time together. I hate to really hurt your feelings, but it's my honest truth. I don't see why your taking my decision so hard. I respectfully declined, but you just won't stop." Rin went on with how she felt. Hitoshi has made her feel like the cruel one and he's a gentle soul, this victim. Like he expressed his love for her and she just shattered his heart. Why couldn't he take rejection well.

His head bowed with a frown planted on his face. She apologized to him while trying to walk away but he grabbed her hand and pulled her close. He locked eyes with her, forcing her to stare into his green orbs as he leaned down to kiss her, but she slapped him and pushed him away from her.

"You know what your problem is Hitoshi, you attack people with your kindness and once you befriend them, your force your way into their lives. I've tried to be nice, I've tried to reason with you. I've told you how I felt, and for some reason you still just don't get it. There will never be an _us_, I will never love you. And from this moment on I don't ever want to talk to you again, nor speak about this again." She backed away from him with tears pouring from her eyes. For a second she felt scared of him. Never has she seen or even been around him this way. He has never forced himself on her in such a way that caused her to fear for herself. "Leave me alone from now on."

Rin ran past her friends and towards the doors to the locker room. Tears still streaming from her eyes. Suya and Ayame wanted to run after her but Sango stopped her. "We can't interviene, she just needs to be alone for the time being."

Aria watched as Rin left the field, she looked at her other friends and saw that they weren't chasing after her which made her wonder why.

All Rin could think about was how furious he made her. She'd given him nothing but respect from the start, and now that it's time for him to return it, he acts like a vicious animal. Hitoshi had never acted in such a way to her nor anyone of the matter. He remained quiet in class unless they were talking, he didn't talk much. But never would she figure he'd be like this. Her body shook with anger while her emotions roamed all over the place. "The nerve of that...that boy."

She begun to send a group message to her friends to let them know she was upset, but what exactly would that solve? Instead she just told them she was sorry for not waiting for them, she was upset, but will be fine. She didn't want to have this discussion anymore. All that needed to be said already was.

Rin sat on the bench near the lockers and cried into her hands. What made everything worse was the burning coming from her palm as she cried. Her mark on her wrist pulsed every second. Could her future mate be calling for her? No, he would of rescued her from the situation she was in.

After a half hour had gone by, Rin gathered the courage to head back out to the field and finish her training she had not even started yet, but the class walked back into the locker room. The class was finished for the day and she missed out on it all. She sighed as she waited for her friends to come in. She was already dressed so she decided to leave for her next class early. Rin didn't want to talk about earlier, and if she seen them they'd pry it right out of her. And at this point she was just tired of talking about it.

_Girls, I left early for our next class. I just don't feel like talking about this any further than it already had gone. I'll catch up with you girls later. XOXO -Rin_

She tapped the note to Aria's locker and left.

**End of Chapter**

**Author's Note: **There's that chapter. Still a bit more left of my original chapter one that I will finish in this next chapter. But I'm going to stop it right here. If most of you have read the original story, the confrontation with Hitoshi had with Rin kind of was dull, it didn't really give any insight on the characters. I think Rin seemed a bit weak when I wrote it, she was nice, but didn't seem real enough to tell him how she felt. I felt I needed to boost her character and show she's a wonderful person, but she won't be stepped on. I will explain Rin's character more as I rewrite the story, this is just the beginning.

Thank you everyone whose stuck by me through this process and will continue to. Reviews are welcomed, I like to see how my readers feel too.

Until Next Time.

Lady Siyana


	3. Let's Talk About a Human Mate: Part Two

**Cycle of Mating**

**Summary: **On the first day of the mating season, every demon and half-demon must go out into the world and find their future mate. It's been a tradtion passed through species for thousands of years. Now the humans are more openly involved in certain matings. Including the almighty Sesshomaru, prince of the Western Lands. During the next few months of the mating season, both him and his human mate must go through the trials and the forces of the demon council. Consequences are dire to them both if neither go through with what was destined for them. The question is, will Sesshomaru give up everything to get out of having a human mate? Or will he accept it?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters.

"..." as for talking

_"..." _as for thoughts

_italic: _flashbacks and letters

**bold: **Demon's instinct or demon talking

_**Bold/italic:**_ Demon's language, humans do not understand. (Will explain further)

Chapter Two:Lets Talk About A Human Mate Part Two

**Monday: Two Classes Left**

"Miss Dearily?" Rin lifted her head at the sound of her name being called. Her teacher looked at her and motioned for her to come to her desk. Rin rose from her seat and walked over to the teachers desk. She smiled as she gave her a hall pass, "Mrs. Hakama would like to see you in her office. Take your things, you may not make it back to this class."

Rin nodded her head as she headed back to her desk and gathered all of her things before returning back to the front of the teacher looked at her and handed her a packet, "That's the homework for tonight, do as much as you can, the class will go over it tomorrow. We will also be having a short quiz, don't forget to study Miss Dearily."

"Thank you." And with that she left the classroom and walked out the building.

All of the office's were across the campus, so she traveled through the library building to get there faster. Inside the library she saw Sango and Ayame with their heads in their notebooks and their textbooks, doing what looked like studying. Neither of the two saw her silently guiding through, until the door closed and alerted everyone inside. Rin smiled and apologized silently while walking ten feet to the office buildings.

She opened the door and was greeted by Aria. "Hey Rin, what are doing here?" This was her free period, she always came to the offices to help out with anything the secretaries needed.

"Mrs. Hakama wants to see me."

"She sent for Suya after gym as well. I wonder why." Aria said as she nodded her head and gave the pass to the front desk.

"She's ready for you Miss Dearily, you can go ahead inside." Rin smiled and walked to her right into a tan door with the councilor's name on it. She knocked and awaited for an answer.

As soon as she was invited in, Mrs. Hakama had her sit down int he soft leather recliners next to the one she was already in. Her office was more of an relaxed atmosphere. She had a desk, but it looked like it was barely used.

She smiled as Rin sat down, "Ah, Miss Dearily, wonderful to see you today. How are your classes?"

Rin felt reluctantly to answer only because of what happened in gym, but she didn't want to be rude. "There going by pretty good."

"Oh good. I'm happy to hear that." Mrs. Hakama had a notepad on her lap, she started to jot a few things down before looking up to Rin with a smile. "So Rin, I have asked you to meet with me to discuss a few important things. And to get a clearer understanding of exactly where you at with it as well. Is that Alright?" Rin nodded her head and listened, "I hope you are aware of our new students that arrived just this morning. And why their presence is important for a few of the students. Including yourself."

"What do they have to do with me?" She asked so sweetly.

"Before I explain that, I must ask you, have you felt something at all? Something like a pull or even a pulse by anyone in the school?" Rin looked at her puzzled, she sort of understand what she meant, but wanted more clarity on where she was going with it. "Let me be more specific. Has once of these students, or any other student for instance, made you feel rather close to them, maybe from just a touch or even being close to you."

Rin turned her head trying to think of any instance that made her feel like hat. Then it hit her in the courtyard, she ran into one of the new students, "Once, but I sort of figure it's from all the training I've been doing for the tournament you know."

"I completely understand. This feeling, this pulse I'm talking about is just a start of finding your mate during the mating season." Rin gasped, she didn't quite understand how it was going to be when it came time, "These markings all female demons receive and some humans, like you and your friend Miss Higurashi, the day of your birth, it signifies not only that your destined to be a demons mate, but the symbol each of you possess either has something to do with the specific demon or even his family's crest. Do you understand?" Rin nodded her head as she waited for her to explain more. "Now back to this feeling, most women don't feel it instantly, sometimes they mistaken it for an injury, so it's very important to keep up on this feeling, even if it seems like its only sore or whatnot."

"Mrs. Hakama, if you don't mind me asking, what does this have to do with me? I know I'm destined to be a demons mate, but your also asking about the new students too, is one of them my future mate?" Rin shyly asked, her face full of curiosity.

"Unfortunately, I am unable to answer that last question my dear, my job is to only inform you of what is to come and to prepare you for anything suspicious or different at may happen to you. If I release any information about whom your mate is or if he is attending now, the demon council will be very unhappy."

She nodded her head once again. "I did have a run in earlier with one of the students, I'm not sure what to call him, but when our hands touched, it was like a shock of electricity rushed through my veins. I've never felt like that before." Rin looked down at her wrist and stared at her mark, the mark itself was pulsing and you could see the beating of it as you stare at it, "Ever since my mark has been pulsing and thriving, I don't understand it."

"Let me see it." Rin reached her hand over to the lady, she grabbed it and started to examine it. She traced her finger around the outline of the mark. This made her mark start to burn, her hand felt like it was on fire. "Does it burn?" Rin nodded, while she started studying her mark much closely. It begun to slightly fade as the burning increased. "Your mark has started to fade, which is the first sign of coming near or in contact with your mate."

"Is that a good thing?"

Her councilor laughed a bit while nodding her head, "It's absolutely a good thing. It's you first step of knowing who he is. You and your body is acknowledging his very existence, as well as his demon doing the same. Even if your not sure who he is, the sign of your mark fading also is a sign of the connection you are making, without either of you knowing."

"What kind of connection?"

Mrs. Hakama left go of her hand and reached over to her desk and grabbed a book. The title said, **Signs of a Mating Season: First edition. **She stared at the book before handing it over to Rin, "Here, this is for you." Rin stared at it right as she stared to speak once more, "There are two types of connections each mating pair shall make. Your body and soul will connect solely with his demon instincts, making sure their both aware of one another. This will form a bond between the two of you. The second connection you will face is the verbal and physical bond. It's put together in one connection simply because most couples have bonded a lot more with their words and physical touch, such as holding hands, kissing, hugging, etc. But that connection, mainly the physical will come after you have learned of his identity."

She stopped for a second as Rin started to read in the book on certain subjects. The connections being one of them. "The council doesn't suggest so much of becoming physically involved so soon aside from kissing, hugging, or holding hands, solely to keep them from becoming too attached to one another and the possibility of breeding. The council does not want children born before the for the royal families. But as you learn more about him, your body will call to him, which will also create a stronger bond."

Rin started to understand more of what she was saying, she just wasn't sure if she should go with her gut and take a risk and try to talk to this mysterious should she make him come to her. Would it be necessary for her to be the first to come forth? Or should he?

"Please be aware my dear, that as the burning starts to increase more, it'll be harder to fight it. He'll be on your mind, and since the process has started, you should find him fast, or the pain becomes too much of a bother. I wouldn't suggest fighting it. As soon as you come across him again, I'd make conversation or let the connection strengthen so the mark stops burning. From there you do what you must, he should persuade you, but sometimes it doesn't work that way though."

Rin rose from her chair as she smiled with the book in he r hand, "Thank you Mrs. Hakama, I'll keep your advise in mind."

"That book explains a lot, look over it, keep it as long as you must. It is valuable information." Rin smiled and nodded, "And I assume Miss Somei is still out there for free period, Please send her in."

Rin nodded and walked out.

**After School**

The school bells went off letting all the students out of class. School was finally over for the day, and out of everyone Rin probably was the most relieved. Her day started good, but towards the middle of it just immediately turned to crap. It would be refreshing to go home, take a nice hot shower and relax.

Although she wanted to stay after for practice, she couldn't. She's going to be missing a full week of practice since her uncle is out of town for a business meeting and her aunt has been working longer nights since her promotion Rin is in charge of watching her baby cousin for a few hours, which including cooking, helping with her homework, cleaning up and practicing for their recital in a few weeks.

She waited for her friends at their lockers to exchange hugs and go their separate ways, knowing they'll see each other the next day. Her last period with Kagome, she was babbling about one of the new guys that sat next to her in class and bumped into her as they walked into the classroom. She exclaimed a connection formed as soon as she looked into his eyes and from there couldn't stop thinking about him. From what she told Rin, he felt the same, and asked to drive her home after school, in which she sure accepted.

Aria told Rin everything that happened during gym when she greeted and introduced herself to Mizu. She was fairly excited about their dinner date later tonight and their scheduled date on Friday.

Meanwhile Suya, found of the other new students very attractive, but she acted too stubborn to go and talk to him. Luckily for her, he had been watching her since the moment he walked in the school and hoped to get to know her more. His name was Takashi Montesuma, a wolf demon from the southern boarders, he explained to her he came to Tokyo two years prior in search of his mate.

Ayame also met someone, Koga Motosaki. His fur was a darker brown, he was definitely different than her clan. But she wanted to give him a change in case he was really the one that she would be mated too. She found out a little of his background, or more of his background with one of the other students. Sesshomaru Sadamoto and him has been good friends for a while now, and looked after him, in other terms, made sure he was in search of his mate. Koga had come to Tokyo about ten years ago to find her (Ayame) and wanted to help his friend find his mate as well. They planned on hanging out more and going out the next week, they wanted to get to know each other, and didn't want their ceremony to be for any reason awkward or weird.

They all said goodbye except Aria who shouted out to Rin, which also caught the ears of an ease dropper. "Hey Rin, where you going, what about practice?"

"I can't this week, Uncle Kane's out of town for work, no one's home to watch Chiyo. I'll catch up on practice hours next week for sure." Rin explained as she started walking away.

"See you tomorrow then!"

Rin started walking out of the school with three large books, not including the one she had in her backpack that Mrs. Hakama gave her. And two full binders of homework her teachers decided to give her. Her house was only three blocks away from the school, but with the load of books and binders she was carrying today, she decided to take her normal short cut through a rusted old building that led to a dark alley right around the corner from the school. She only takes the alley when she has a lot to carry, other days she just walks around. But today this was quicker.

She looked at her phone and grinned, it was exactly 2:45 p.m. her cousin didn't get out of school till four so it gave her a bit of extra time to get a good amount of her homework done before she got home. Looking to her left she watched as the Hummer speed down the street and not looking back.

**Sadamoto Estate**

Sesshomaru wasted no time after the bell rung, he hurried and left the school, not looking back until his appearance was needed the next time. His mind went everywhere, trying to figure out his purpose of attending the school in the first place. If he was truly destined to be with a human, than he could just observe her from the roof tops and protect her from there. But his mind still couldn't fully wrap around the subject.

His father surely wanted him to suffer. The council members too wanted him to lose everything just so he wouldn't have to own up to his pride. He hated his father, at this moment more than anything. Knowing his father planned for this to happen, and threaten to take his title if he didn't accept the girl. His father wanted him to learn to love, to start to care, to stoop so low and protect a human girl. He wanted his actions to reflect his father actions when he mated with his half-breed brothers mother. But he wouldn't allow such a thing to happen.

The way he saw it was a human mate would weaken him, would surely destroy anything he built for his kingdom. Mating with her, breeding with her would definitely make him weak, they were below his standards.

All he could think about was his title and how this mating pair could possibly tarnish his reputation. But if he didn't go through with it then he'd have no title. His kingdom would be given to Inuyasha, who knows nothing about running a kingdom.

The only thing he could do was just look out for her, make sure his instincts were correct, than when it's been confirmed, break her. Break her into what he wants her to be. A woman who listen to her lord, her mate, her husband. He wants her to submit as soon as possible.

From what he saw from her today, she wasn't anywhere near weak. She kept herself fit, and kept up on her studies. Seemed as though she was the smartest in all of her classes. Her looks were much better than other humans. She's just fragile and emotional.

As soon as he left the school, he watched her walking down the street opposite from him. What he wouldn't have given to pull over and drag her into his car and let her know her rightful place in his life. Her place as his mate. But he knew that he'd show her exactly who and what she would stand for as his mate. He couldn't risk destroying the connection his demon has already formed for her. A connection he must strengthen before the ceremony or his lands, his kingdom, his title will be taken from him.

Sesshomaru entered his community and drove towards his family's estate. Large grey gates surrounded the entire estate with the words SADAMOTO ESTATES in the middle, His family had the largest home in the neighbor which included a lovely waterfall that flowed into a small lake in their garden. There was a circular driveway with a huge water fountain resting in the center.

After parking his car he rushed inside looking for his father. All of the servants bowed their head as he entered the estate. But he paid no mind, he wanted a word with his father before he sensed him and tried to make excuses why he couldn't speak with him.

Inside his study, Inu Taisho waited for his eldest son. He knew right after school that Sesshomaru would want to speak with him. Sesshomaru shoved the doors opened then slammed them behind him.

"Is there a problem Sesshomaru?" Inu Taisho innocently asked his son. But instead he got a growl.

Sesshomaru slammed his hands on his father's desk. "That was low, even for you father!" He growled as he kept direct eye contact with him.

"I am not sure what you are talking about Sesshomaru." He knew exactly where his son was getting at. He wanted him to wait.

"Really?" Sesshomaru through the folder his father gave him earlier that morning right onto the desk. His eyes changing back and forth from amber to crimson red. "You have destined me to have a human mate."

"Ahh, that's where your getting at." Inu Taisho looked at the folder his son threw on his desk. "Take a seat son, we need to talk." Sesshomaru remained standing, "Okay than, lets get to business."

Sesshomaru growled, he flexed out his claws while his father sat back and watched, "This has nothing to do with business and you know it."

"You're right my son. It's not. It is more about you, your priorities and your values toward those lower than you." He opened the file and looked through it, "The council and I have chosen this girl as the best suitor for you. She doesn't get around, she's more about family, friends, and school. Not only does she have her priorities straight, she knows her responsibility we have given her."

His golden eyes glowed as his angry rose. "This was your doing, not the council. I will not lower myself for this weak and pathetic human girl."

"That is where your wrong my son. You have no choice, unless you wish to give up your title, she is the only way you'll keep your title. The council and I have discussed this fully, and we only want what's best for you. Even if it means taking away the one thing you've wanted your whole life." Inu Taisho explained. "I hope you've read partial of her background. Her parents died about eleven years ago, they were slaughter by our kind, yet she holds no resentment towards us, more for her own people for not coming to her aid." Inu Taisho knew what happened to Rin's parents, he knew how her life has been unfolding since her birth. "Your hatred for humans will stop here, even if I have to threaten you with taking away your title. And I will take it if you don't go through with this mating."

Sesshomaru growled for the last time before turning away to walk out. "You'll thank me one day Sesshomaru, the moment you realize you care for this girl,you'll thank me."

He left the estate and got into his car. Although he wanted to finish his arguement with his father, something else was calling him. It was her, his human mate. As if something was wrong, as if she was in danger. This simple call for help was more than enough for him to leave. He hated his father for what he did, but if he was going to be stuck with her, her safety only mattered to him.

Sesshomaru drove out of his family's community and sped through traffic and drove straight to the school. He had a feeling she was near, but he wouldn't search for her in his car. Parking the Hummer across the street from the school, he went on a search for her on foot. His demon instincts followed her scent to a dark alley a few block away. There he could make out a dark shadow and a girl pinned to the wall with her head up high, fighting back tears. This figure held her against her will. Sesshomaru climbed up to the roof hoping to get a better view of the situation. As soon as he loked down, he immediately recognized the girls face. Rin.

The figure had her pinned and her left side of her cheek bruised.

Rin's bag and books sat next to her on the ground, and the man held a knife up to her neck. Sesshomaru growled just as he jumped off the roof and violently tossed him away from Rin, which also caused him to drop his weapon. Rin's eyes widen as her body fell to the floor. Tears that she had tried to force to not come finally fell. Her cheek throbbed in pain.

From the looks of the man, he wasn't human, but a demon. He couldn't sense him connected to another, he must have been one of the demons who refused to settle for just one mate, but to try and take every female their demon comes in contact with. Sesshomaru stared at Rin, her head held down as he could smell her salty tears. She held it in for long enough, not wanting to show the demon her weakness.

Grasping his throat, Sesshomaru deeply growled, "Don't ever come near her again!" Although he wanted to end his life right then and there, he didn't wish to show Rin that side of him. Even though he rescued her, watching another be murdered surely ruin their connection they have made.

But the demon didn't wish to listen. He gasped for breath as he stared at Sesshomaru and whispered. "She doesn't belong to no one, no one has come to claim her. She is up for grabs."

"She's mine!" Sesshomaru's demon finally came out just as he squeezed the demons neck tighter. "This is your last warning. Stay away from her."

He released the demon and watched as he scrambled to his feet, hurrying down the opposite side of the alley and into the street. Sesshomaru watched him disappear, making sure he would not return to come after her again, before turning his attention to Rin. He knelled over to her weeping form and grabbed her chin, causing her to look up at him. Her eyes begun to dry as he examined her face for any more wounds aside from her bruised cheek. She looked at him with a sadden face. As if everything she tried to do to protect herself had gone wrong.

Rin struggled to stand on her feet until he reached out to her, helped her up and gathered her things. She stared at the face of her savior. His hand still gripping onto her, she could feel a deeper pain in her. Nothing that could hurt her physically, but mentally. Her wrist begun to burn once more as he released her hand. She stared at his face and examined his features. Within that small amount of time she wanted to just reach up and touch his magenta strips along his cheeks, or outline his crescent moon on his forehead. He stood out to be a beautiful creature to her, so magnificent.

Sesshomaru placed his hand on her cheek which caused her to whimper as she backed herself in the wall once more. She wasn't scared of him, but frightened. She didn't know what to do or how to feel. Once he touched her bruise she whimpered once more.

**That pathetic excuse for a demon has harmed her. She shall not whimper at our touch. **

He ignored his demon talking to him, but knew something must be done. When he attempted to touch her again she turned away, wiping her tears, while whispering. "Thank you..." What she didn't understand was how he found her. She shook the thought away as he backed away from her and allowed her to walk away.

He stayed silent, secretly admiring her own features. Her beautiful, her body, even her attitude. She turned to finally walk away when she said, "I should go." She looked behind her once she started down the alley, but he wasn't there. Why does he keep doing that?

Rin left the alley and ran across the street. There wasn't much traffic which surprised her. Since the elementary schools would soon be out, she figured the roads would be busy. She checked her phone for the time, only had a half hour before her cousin got out of school. Her little cousin was in the first grade, but was one of the most smartest six year oldsshe has ever met.

She continued down the street before coming face to face with her house. Rin grabbed her keys out of her pocket and unlocked her door. Setting her keys on the coffee table as she laid her books and bag on the kitchen table and went to grab a bottle of water. Rin laid on the couch and closed her eyes. All she wanted to do was rest, but she had so much homework to do and two essays to finish for her classes. She wasn't sure how she managed to get all her work done with all the activities she does and still be an honor student.

Rin yawned as she got up and grabbed her notebook and pen to start her advanced mythology class essay, that her mysterious hero was in as well.

Everything about him made her wonder about where he came from. Who he was? Why was it everytime she was in trouble, even if it was her falling over, he was there for her rescue? How'd he know where to find her this time? Her heart begun to pump faster and longer whenever he was around, it yearned for him when he wasn't.

She couldn't explain the unknown connnection she was making with him. It started to build as soon as they laid eyes on one another. She knew there was something there. Could he be her mysterious mate that finally came for her? Is he the one she has been waiting for all these years? Was he ready to begin the mating ritual and start making a stronger connection with her, make their bond unbreakable?

Each time he came around her she always seemed to lose herself while looking into his golden eyes. He continuous put he rin this trance that even she couldn't get out of. His eyes glistened in the sun and sparkled in the deep shadows of that horrible alley. For the first time someone has finally captured her heart and her soul, and she didn't even know anything about him. But he also looked at her with hatred, she heard him growl during class when she looked at him.

Rin brushed the thought of him away and came back into reality and started her homework.

**Dearily Residence**

With only a twenty minutes to do her homework, she finished her a few pages, and only had to finished the draft of one of her essays. But she still had so much to do once she picked her cousin up. They had a recital to practice for, her cousin played the flute and Rin played the piano. Rin gathered her homework and walked it into her room and set it on her bed. She walked back into the living room and grabbed her keys and headed for the front door.

She walked a block away to the small elementary school and waited at the gates for her little cousin to come running out. Four o'clock struck and the bells rung while all the kids hurried out the doors and into the arms of their loved ones. She could see a adorable little girl stumbling out the doors with another silver haired girl. She smiled as both of the little girls jumped up and hugged her.

"Rinny!" The little girl screamed. Rin set her down as she stared at her. It didn't occur to her that she forgotten to cover up her bruise on her face, because once her cousin looked at her her eyes widen and she gasped. "Rinny, Rinny are you okay? There's a purple mark on your face."

Rin gasped as she touched her cheek and whimpered softly. "I'm fine Chiyo, I fell earlier at school. Just a small bruise." She smiled trying to change her mind, "So how was school today, did you learn anything new today?"

She absolutely loved her cousin, she reminded her of herself when she was younger, right around the time she lost her parents. But around that time she was still coping with her parents death, that it was extremely hard for her to deal with everything. Her aunt and uncle helped out a lot when she lost them.

Chiyo's short brown hair blew in the wind while she stared at her cousin with her sapphire eyes. "It was amazing, my teacher said I'm exceeding in my music class. And with all the hard work I've been doing, she wants me to join the talent show that's in two weeks." Rin's eyes widen, she was so happy for her. She knew her cousin had so much spark in her and so much talent.

"That's wonderful wseetie. I'll be holding the camera in the front row, I promise I won't miss a thing." Rin said as she looked at the silver haired girl as she gave Chiyo a hug and disappeared to her family. As Rin started to walk away she crashed into another woman. It was a woman with long silver hair and golen eyes. She was leaning over hugging the little girl she just saw. The little girl had long silver hair with black streaks everywhere. Rin smiled as she went to apologize. "I am terribly sorry Ms. Sadamoto, I should watch where I'm going."

The woman smiled as she responded to Rin's apology. "Rin dear girl it's not a problem. And please call me by my name Sookie, no more formality. You are a dear friend to me." Rin nodded her head and looked at the little girl. Her name was Akasha, every called her Kasha and she was Sookie's niece. She had deep golden eyes like Sookies, but her's reminded her more of Sesshomaru's. Sookie looked at Rin and gasped. She grabbed her chin and turned her head to look at her face. "Where did this bruise come from Rin? It looks very painful, are you alright."

Rin looked at the little girls and nodded her head. "Really I'm fine. Just a minor accident that happened at school." Rin lied which Sookie could tell. But she also understood she didn't want to alert the girls.

"Well we can discuss it more tomorrow if your free. I just received an invite to a dinner party at my son's estate and I wish for you to be my plus one guest. His father is throwing this party and it has something to do with my son, so I just wanted to see if you'd like to come. I haven't seen you in a month and I wanted to really catch up." Sookie asked her. Her smiled was so pure and so innocent as she spoke.

Rin felt honored. Sookie knew her mother in college and always came over before her death. She actually discussed her marking and what her future would look like when it came time to mate. When her parents died Sookie stuck around to always check on her, and soon they formed a bond, a friendship with each other. Sookie even considered her like a daughter. "I'd love to. I'd just need to talk to Aunt Mimi about it, I'll get back to you about it maybe in the morning or while I'm at lunch." Sookie nodded her head.

"Oh good. Let me know as soon as you can so I prepare my ex-mate for an extra dinner guest. He wouldn't mind, he's actually been dying to meet you." Rin smiled as she hugged her goodbyes and walked away with her cousin hand in hand.

**End Of Chapter**

**Author's Note: **This chapter was just the last part of the original chapter one. A bit boring, I'm sorry. But I'm going to skip the beginning of the original chapter two and import it in the following day. I don't want to bore my readers. But thank you all for your words of encouragement. I hope to have this next chapter up maybe by Friday. I have some school work to do that's due this Wednesday for my Humanities College Class, so please bare with me.

Also all with be explained in the future chapters. I promise.

Thank you Again and until next time.

Lady Siyana


End file.
